Miyako Hotsuin
Miyako Hotsuin is a character from Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Design Miyako Hotsuin's face is similar to her older twin brother, Yamato Hotsuin, but more feminine. She is shown wielding a whip and wears a white-purple ribbon on her hair, JP's uniform with black heavy trench coat, black dress, and high length yellow boots. Personality Miyako is shown to be more soft-spoken and well-mannered, speaking and referring to the Protagonist and his friends politely (referring all of them with suffix "-san" in Japanese). And unlike Yamato, Miyako is more open on welcoming opinions of others or at least willing to hear it. She is not used in interacting with people aside from her subordinates due to her isolated life, and is embarassedd when Daichi first refers to her as "Miyako-chan", but quickly get used to it remembering that although she is JP's bureau chief, she is younger than the Protagonist and Daichi. Beneath her politeness and open-mind, she can be as cold as Yamato albeit in different ways. She believes that in order to gain something one needs to give up something in return including human life and choosing the path leading to a smaller sacrifice is for the best. Therefore, she has no hesitation to sacrifice the life of others if it means saving mankind. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Tuesday Miyako Hotsuin is the younger twin sister of Yamato Hotsuin. As the backup heir of the Hotsuin name, she is able to replace Yamato should he prove incapable of controlling JP's and Hotsuin's assets. In the world created after the Purge of Polaris, she suddenly appears at the same time as the arrival of the new invaders. She first confronts the Protagonist and his party at the top of the Sky Tower with JP's helicopter, apprehending Denebola's core. Having heard about them from Makoto, she takes the protagonist and his party to JP's base and introduces herself as the bureau chief of JP's. When Io was about to introduce themselves, Miyako interjects that JP's have already looked into their background with their resources so introduction won't be necessary. The party then reveals everything about what happened in the previous world, and surprisingly Miyako believes them. When asked about Yamato, Miyako claims that she never heard of someone with that name and the name also doesn't exist in Hotsuin family's history records, but there's a record that refers to Al Saiduq as the one who informs them about the demons. The party asks for her help to look for Yamato, Al Saiduq, and their other friends. Miyako agrees, though she cannot promise regarding Yamato and Alcor, and in exchange she asks for their cooperation with JP's to protect the world against the disaster caused by the new invaders, Triangulum. Wednesday She enters the Protagonist's room just as he is awake and shocked when the Protagonist calls her out. She apologizes before informing him that they're still searching for his remaining friends. However, she couldn't find anything about Yamato in Hotsuin family's history record and even Japan's entire data base nor any sign of Al Saiduq's appearance. Putting aside the search, she asks for him and his friends to be in charge of helping the civilians while JP's will be the one to take care of the Triangulum. They are interrupted by Daichi and Io's arrival, prompting her to leave. She later calls the Protagonist to inform him about Keita, Jungo, Joe, and Ronaldo's whereabouts. She also informs him of the appearance of the second Triangulum, Spica, and reminds him for he and his friends to take care of the demons rampaging while JP's will take care of Spica. Hearing the report that the Protagonist and his party defeated Spica against Miyako's order, even though she's grateful for their help, she criticises their disobedience and orders them to stand back the next time Triangulum appears since Triangulum is JP's' problem, not civilians like them. Spica's main body resurfaces and make its way to the Rainbow Bridge, killing the JP's members guarding there in the process. The Protagonist and the pary once again disobey Miyako's order and defeats it. Before the Protagonist could deliver the finishing blow, Miyako stops him by destroying the Spica buds herself, entraps Spica's body, and then kills Aramisaki, shocking the whole party. She once again reprimands the party's disobedience as she expected them to obey to her order, and warns them not to do anything as they please before leaving. Suspicious that Miyako is hiding something from them, the party goes to the underground lab beneath the Sky Tower with the code that Fumi manages to get. They are surprised to find an unconscious Al Saiduq trapped within a tube. Miyako finds them and uses the Dragon Stream power to render them unable to move nor summoning demons. Since they have seen too much, Miyako cannot let them free and knocks them unconscious. Fate System Miyako's Fate System focuses on her belief in the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Trivia *Miyako was first mentioned in the art book. * Miyako refers to Yamato as "Ani-Sama", what means "Dear Brother" in Japanese. Gallery Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Allies